Trinity Seven: The Last King
by Tekurai
Summary: She took her last breath and vanished, leaving him alone in a world he deemed to be unworthy. Lost, he eventually awakened the King in him. He aimed to conquer and maybe bring about the world's end. Question is, will his Trinity Seven stand beside him or will they go against him?
1. Chapter 00

**Trinity Seven: The Last King**

 **Chapter 00**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story and the OCs in it.**

* * *

 _He was lost in the past again, dreaming of the day when his former guardian invaded his meaningless days in the orphanage._

 _Their first meeting was brief, but memorable—he attacked her. The battle was one-sided as she took him down in one swift flip, but he refused to give in and charged in again. The result was the same, but he managed to deliver a blow to her knee, a very weak blow but still a blow nothing less._

 _He ran off after that, not looking back at the laughing woman or the screaming caretaker._

 _She came again the next day and invaded his personal space—again—causing him to attack. He did not like others trespassing into his space nor did he like being touched, especially by strangers._

 _The woman kept returning to the orphanage in random time patterns and kept coming to him with a smug smirk. Her dark frosted blue eyes shone with an inhumane power that could blind even him._

 _He never exchanged words with her even though she has tried multiple times to start a conversation. Names were never exchanged so she ended up calling him 'boy/brat' and he deemed her as 'woman.'_

 _Change came eventually when she challenged him to a game of tag—the entire city was the playfield and she was the 'it.'_

 _"Boy, if you can run from me for an entire hour without being tagged I'll grant you a wish. If I win, you will grant me my wish."_

 _He eagerly accepted that challenge, not because he was confident of victory, but because he was simply bored. He has never won once against that woman and he knew that she would win again, but still, he accepted in high hopes that something interesting would happen._

 _The world was so dull, too dull for him._

 _To ease that dullness, he ran down the crowded streets like lightning with the laughing woman right on his tail._

 _She—_

*Click*

The sound of a loaded gun broke him from the world of dreams.

His eyes slowly snapped open followed by a small yawn. Molten gold eyes with black irises greeted the muzzle of the rifle pointed at him.

He stared at the owner of the rifle; a slender young woman with long red hair styled with a braided side bang dressed in a school uniform in silence. The lifeless, destroyed surrounding matched his peaceful silence.

The armed female in return gazed at her target cautiously, eyeing the black haired young man with exotic gold eyes for every little movement. Her cyan eyes never left his and he could understand why. He is after all one of them: a being of destruction that will doom the world—a Magic King—and the one responsible for the current devastation around them.

His awakening was recent, but already he knew that a flare signal has been sent out to every magic organization—he was now a target.

The awkward silence continued. Before the female could muster any words he spoke in a melodic tone. "Sora, am I still dreaming or is there really a cute school girl pointing a giant ass gun at me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup, its a short chapter but it was something. The next chapter will be coming in a few hours and the OC's bio will not be posted til a few days later. If you have any questions about where this story will go ask away! Please read/enjoy/review!


	2. Chapter 01

**Trinity Seven: Last King**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and the OCs in it.**

* * *

" _Brat, do you want to learn magic?"_

 _That was the first question she asked him when she took him away from that hellhole, the place he was left to rot._

 _A question that caused his mind to stop for a moment._

 _Instead of an answer, he merely gave her a weird look and walked off, mumbling about drugs and brain damage._

 _The next day she reaped a life for his sake._

 _It was at that moment the colorless dull world around him gained its first spec of color: red._

* * *

His golden eyes stared into the sliding door in front of him, an intense stare that could melt or shatter any object if he willed it to. Milliseconds turned into seconds and the seconds turned into a full minute yet he continued to glare down at the door. He was not angry, no—he was simply not a morning person.

He was waiting—waiting for that woman to call him into the classroom so he can get the day started. Another half minute passed and he could still hear students behind the door shuffling around until finally—he heard her firm yet temperate voice call for attention. In response to her command, silence ensued.

"Please come in," her voice rang out to him.

His hand reached forward and touched the sliding door. A second passed and in one smooth motion, he slid open the door and calmly waltzed inside.

Every pair of eyes directed themselves to him the moment he stepped in. All whispers ceased. All movements stopped. All gazes curious. He became the center of attention.

Not bothered by the numerous stares cast upon him, he simply stood next to her—Lilith Asami—the woman that held him at gunpoint upon their first meeting several days ago. It was a rather interesting meeting, to him at least, and it was because of that meeting that he now stood in a classroom filled with mages of Royal Biblia Academy as a student.

This was phase one of his ascension.

Giving the bespectacled Lilith a small glance with his golden orbs, he faced the class again with a detached expression as he eyed each individual lazily.

The class stared back intriguingly and almost everyone, especially the females, found themselves lost in a sea of gold and black belonging to the black haired teen. He was without a doubt a looker with his medium length, somewhat unkempt midnight black hair, pierced ears, and handsome face, but that wasn't all it. It was his eyes that caught the most admiration, for they were beyond beautiful and exotic. Unconsciously, (or so they say) pictures were secretly taken from afar and hushed squeals escaped from the female majority.

He was used to such reactions so he ignored it, and just uncaringly stared back.

A sudden forced cough from the redhead next to him silenced the whispering and squealing trance.

With a firm look in his direction, Lilith started his introduction in a tone of cold professionalism. "Today we will be having a new exchange student in our class. This is Keiryo Senzora-san and he will be with us from today on."

Her introduction for him was brief, so brief that he couldn't help but make a small smirk.

She gave him a silent glance, and he caught on to her message.

Signing inwardly, he merely looked up at the excited students.

"Kei," he spoke that single word and paused. Confused expressions surfaced from the students and again he smirked. This time, it was a smirk of slight arrogance. "Call me Kei," he continued, "I look forward to our time together. If you have any questions, ask them now."

Within a second a hand belonging to a petite blonde with blue eyes shot up. "I have questions!" A small notebook was whipped out along with a pen afterwards. Her blue eyes shone like blinding stars as she eyed him expectedly. Her excitement caused the glasses resting on her head along with her twin tails to shake as she prepared to record his every word.

"Ask then," he replied, amused by her energetic character.

"What type of girls do you like?"

...

He blinked. A wolfish head tilt followed.

Were high school girls always this direct?

"What type of girls do you like?" the small blonde asked again. This time, her voice was much louder and clearer.

Hushed squeals ran around the classroom and even Lilith offered a small blush at her student's straightforward questioning.

Instead of answering that question however, he simply made way to the petite blonde and cupped her delicate chin. Before anyone could react, he leaned down and planted a swift chaste kiss on her left cheek. They were soft, just like he expected them to be. He then moved away, giving his surrounding a glance.

The class was frozen in dismay.

Lilith almost choked from shock.

And his victim became a sputtering, blushing mess.

He smirked at their reactions with glee. "In case you did not understand my answer just now, I'll provide you with a verbal answer," he stated smoothly. "Cute girls. I prefer cute girls. Do you have any more questions, Celes-san?"

"W-wha?!" the blonde named Celes stammered while another unhealthy red blush exploded from her face. The pen and notebook were long forgotten as she failed to comprehend what just happened, the squealing of others around her made it even more difficult.

Before he could say anything else to the little blonde, a painful smack greeted the back of his head, sending him a step forward.

He quickly turned around to see an enraged, blushing demonic Lilith trembling in rage with a giant fan in hand. "What are you doing k-kissing a student in broad daylight?!"

"Relax Lilith, that was only a simple greeting," was his casual, cold reply. He was never the shy type from such small actions. He merely acted out for the sake of seeing other's dismayed reactions after all. "If you're feeling left out, I can give you a kiss—on the lips too, if you want." He took a step forward towards her.

"What?!" came Lilith's shocked reply. Her face was blushing so red that fainting became an option.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with feigned innocence as he lifted a hand to cup her soft chin. Before he could make further contact, Lilith's reply came in a form of another fan smack to his head as she tried but fail to fight away the bright red blush. She then turned away, mumbling under her breath about perverts and sexual harassment.

He merely grinned in triumph at the priceless victory of getting under her skin before his unemotional expression returned.

"Does anyone else have any questions for Senzora-san here?" Lilith asked the class, refusing to look his way.

Again, a hand shot up and again, it belonged to the little blonde girl he just kissed. She was without doubt the persistent type.

"What's the question this time, midget?" he asked amusingly, a cold smirk marred his face as his golden orbs narrowed down predatorily at the petite blonde.

Another blush blossomed on Celes' face but she still managed her question. She failed to catch the new title he gave her. "How did you know my name?"

"Your notebook cover. Anything else?" His reply was quick and blunt.

"Yes, are you a Magic King Candidate? And were you the one that cast the World Reconstruction spell?"

Silence.

A deathly silence followed as every student tensed in anticipation for his answer.

To most, a Magic King was a deity, a god of absolute, endless potential. They could bring about the world's end with the destruction they bring. Defying laws at the smallest whims and embracing the path of power was the very definition of a Magic King, more specifically a Demon Lord. They were few in number, but feared beyond words, for they are the enders of life and daylight.

And such a being just happened to be standing before them.

He smiled inside. If it is the truth they want, then the truth he will give.

Before Lilith could provide a falsified answer in his place, he spoke first.

"Yes."

It was a simple, but very effective answer as every person in his audience released their held breaths.

Then, the dam broke.

Tension vanished.

Cheers erupted.

Lilith face palmed.

Celes, the little twin tailed blonde grinned ear to ear as she wrote down her recent discoveries.

"He's serious. We finally have a Magic King in our class!" someone shouted in the background, causing more cheers to erupt.

Beside him, Lilith let out a long, miserable sigh of defeat.

He merely smirk in disinterest at the chaos he created. Although no one noticed it, his eyes hardened coldly with hints of bitterness and lost sorrow.

 _Is this the so called school life you want me to live, Saice? It is god damn boring. So boring in fact, I have the urge to kill it..._

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to redesign my OC a bit so I also rewritten the first chapter to build up his character. The next chapter will be out when I finish up with the new **Bloodless** chapter. Please read/enjoy/review!


End file.
